L'Ersatz
by selene Magnus
Summary: Que faire quand la vie vous arrache vos rêves? Y a-t-il une personne capable de vous aider?
1. Chapter 1

**ERSATZ**

Chaque soir le rituel. À la fois un apaisement et une déchirure. La délivrance après une journée de solitude, une journée à cacher sa douleur et ses pleurs, une journée à encourager les autres à avancer, à reconstruire, alors que son cœur et son âme sont morts. Alors que tout ce qu'elle voudrait, c'est mourir. Mais ses compagnons ont besoin d'elle, de son assurance. Aucun ne se doute que celle-ci n'est plus que feinte. Sans sa force délicieuse qui l'attirait, sans sa présence discrète qui la réchauffait même au loin, Marine se sent vide.

Le soir est le seul moment où elle laisse la femme parler. Ou plutôt pleurer. Son regard étendu sur ce pilier, symbole de douceur et de malheur. Observer ce visage tant admiré, si secrètement aimé, figé dans cette pierre, suspendu dans l'absence, c'est une déchirure. Mais elle se l'impose chaque soir, c'est le seul moyen d'être proche de lui, proche et séparée, à jamais

« ============================================================================= »

Les mois passent vite, mais pour Marine, le temps s'écoule comme du sang d'une blessure. Elle se retranche dans un silence presque monial. Ses compagnons n'arrivent à lui arracher que le strict minimum. Elle néglige les apprentis qu'on lui confie, ils finissent tous par suivre les cours de d'autres instructeurs. Plus rien ne l'intéresse. Elle arrête même ses propres exercices, et perd chacun des combats amicaux organisés entre chevaliers.

Seiya et Shina tentent de lui parler. Elle écoute poliment, mais la joie, l'envie, l'espoir l'ont quitté insidieusement. Elle laisse passer les jours. Il n'y a que ça à faire. On finit par la laisser dans sa mélancolie.

« =============================================================================== »

En ce jour, sont organisé des tournois amicaux, pour marquer le retour des voyages solitaires du Phénix. Lors d'un combat avec Pégase, il s'énerve :

- J'en ai marre de tes vieux tours ! Tu ne sais pas innover ou quoi ? Remets-toi à l'entraînement mon vieux, tu te rouille ! Marine, tu devrais lui redonner des cours à ton petit protégé, il se ramollit ! - - plaisante Ikki. Seiya proteste aussitôt mais Ikki est étonné du manque de réaction de l'Aigle, pourtant pas du genre à accepter les remontrances. Bien que moins explosive que Shina, il avait remarqué son caractère fort et indépendant. Il s'attendait à une remarque, voire une mise au défit, ce qui ne lui aurait pas déplu. Mais elle reste silencieuse. Elle n'a pas pu ne pas l'entendre pourtant ?

C'est ainsi que le Phénix, intrigué, se mit à la surveiller plus attentivement. Il allât même jusqu'à l'épier. Ses visites quotidiennes au pilier qui garde enfermées les âmes des chevaliers d'or ne lui échappent pas longtemps.

- Voilà ton secret Marine. Ce secret qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Je comprends, je l'ai vécu aussi. J'avais transformé ma peine en haine, et c'est ainsi que j'ai gagné mon armure. Mais je vois que tu la laisse t'emprisonner et t'ôter toute joie de vivre, goutte après goutte

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Tiens tu sais parler maintenant ? Ça fait un bail qu'on avait plus entendu le son de ta voix

- Laisse-moi tranquille

- Youai ! C'est ce que tout le monde a fait, et c'est pas une réussite

- Je t'ai rien demandé

- Justement, c'est là le problème. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne demande rien, tu ne veux rien

- Je n'ai plus de force…

- Depuis quand un chevalier s'apitoie sur son sort ? Relève-toi Chevalier, relève-toi ! Bats-toi jusqu'au bout, quelle que soit la bataille à mener

- Elle est perdue d'avance… j'ai tout perdu

- Moi aussi j'ai déjà perdu une guerre, mais je me suis relevé. C'est ce qu'Il attend de toi ! Fais-lui honneur, en lui montrant qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien

- Tais-toi ! Ne parles pas de Lui ! Tais-toi !

- Ok. Pour ce soir, je te laisse réfléchir. Mais sache que je ne vais plus te lâcher désormais

C'est ainsi que Ikki tenta, lentement mais avec fermeté de redonner à Marine l'envie de vivre. Il n'en parla à personne, cela n'aurait fait que la braquer davantage, elle était déjà si peu réceptive ! Et il partait aussi du principe que, puisque les autres n'avaient pas été capables de voir sa détresse, ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

Il y eut des moments difficiles : Marine tombant dans l'apathie, d'autres dans la colère, où le Phénix en prenait plein les dents. Mais c'était l'effet recherché : il fallait qu'elle réagisse, même négativement, mais qu'elle se bouge.

- De quel droit tu me donne des ordres ? De quel droit tu te mêle de ma vie, hein ? Je veux que tu dégage ! Retourne d'enfoncer dans ton trou de lave ! Va-t-en !

Elle le frappait et il se laissait faire. C'était ça aussi la thérapie.

- Vas-y, passe tes nerfs sur moi. C'est bien

- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi seule

- Je ne te laisserai pas Marine, tu le sais bien. Alors défoule-toi, frappe-moi, même plus fort, c'est pas grave. Mais je veux que tu vives. Que tu vives !

- Je... je n'ai pas envie…. Pas sans lui

Elle abandonne ses coups pour se réfugier sous le pilier de pierre, dressé au beau milieu de l'arène, que désormais tous évitait, comme un endroit maudit.

Elle posa ses mains et son front dessus, et se laissa glisser à terre, en pleurs. Ikki l'avait suivie.

- Vas-y pleure. Pleure longtemps

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit - murmure-t-elle.

- Alors fais-le maintenant

- Il est mort ! Qu'importe maintenant ! C'est trop tard !

- Non ce n'est pas trop tard. Tu dois lui dire. Ne reste pas enfermée dans tes regrets, soulage ton cœur. Et je suis sur que son âme t'entendra

- Tu es débile ! Il est mort. Parti à jamais. Je reste seule… sans sa lumière… sa chaleur

Ikki releva les yeux sur les visages émergeant de la pierre. La face qu'elle avait choisie portait trois visages qu'Ikki examina pour les différencier. Il eut un peu de mal avec le premier, mais la petite fossette du menton lui fit reconnaître Dokho, la Balance. Au dessus de lui, le Cancer, avec sa coiffure proche de la sienne. A côté, était-ce le Sagittaire ? Non, Ayoros était sur une autre face, avec son bandeau caractéristique, c'était donc son frère le Lion.

- Il a toujours été là…. Je sentais sa présence là-haut dans son temple, et ça me suffisait, ça me rendait heureuse…. De le savoir si près…. Maintenant…. Il n'y a plus que le froid…. Le vide… je ne sens plus sa chaleur…. Le monde est noir….

Ikki s'agenouille en face d'elle : - Marine, le monde n'est ni froid ni noir. Il n'a pas changé. C'est ton regard qui a changé. Tu dis qu'il est parti, c'est faux. Moi je le sens encore. Je les sens encore tous ici ! Leurs souvenirs, leurs âmes, imprègnent le Sanctuaire, qui n'existe que grâce à eux. Ne laisse pas ce qu'ils ont bâti dépérir. C'est ainsi qu'ils mourront

- Comment faire ?

- Je vais t'aider

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec moi ?

- Parce que j'ai traversé le même désert. Et si quelqu'un m'avait tendu la main à ce moment-là, ma vie aurait été moins criminelle

Il tend une main vers elle. Elle hésite puis y pose la sienne dedans.


	2. Chapter 2

« ================================================================================== »

- C'est pas vrai Marine ! Je croyais que tu avais dépassé cet état ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Oh, tu m'entends ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, assise sur un rocher et la secoua. Elle tourna son visage démasqué et baigné de larmes vers lui, mais ne sembla pas le voir, fixant un point sur l'horizon.

- Marine ?

Elle se mit à sourire. Comprenant qu'elle était perdue dans ses rêves, Ikki s'assit à ses côtés en silence. Il ne l'interrompit pas quand elle commença à parler doucement.

- Tu te souviens, dis ?

- Raconte-moi encore

- C'est ici qu'on s'est parlé la première fois… on était si jeunes

- Et que m'avais-tu dit ?

Elle se mit à rougir. - C'était stupide

- Non, rien n'est stupide. Dis-moi ce que tu as envie de me dire Marine, je t'écoute

- Aiolia… je ne devrais pas….

- Si, tu peux me le dire

- Je… je suis folle !... Tu es un des plus grands chevaliers qui soit ! Si fort, si brave et respectueux... Je ne suis pas digne…

- Si Marine, et tu dois me le dire

- Je… je t'aime tant Aiolia… - - Ses larmes revenaient - - Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seule ?

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé Marine. Je continue de veiller sur toi. Je ne t'abandonne pas

- Aiolia ! - - Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Ikki. Celui-ci la serra affectueusement.

- Chuut… Tout va bien se passer maintenant… calmes-toi

Elle s'accrocha à lui si fortement qu'il en fut pris de frissons. Voulant la rassurer, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Mais elle commença à lui caresser le torse

- Marine… je…

Il tenta de la faire cesser gentiment, mais elle l'embrassa par surprise. Ils tombèrent au sol et Marine s'allongea sur lui. Elle l'embrassa partout, et le désir commençait à s'emparer de lui. « C'est mal » se disait-il « il faut que je l'arrête ». Mais il ne le fit pas.

Quand Marine s'endormit contre lui, Ikki se sentit honteux. Il avait été faible, il avait profité de sa détresse. Enfermée dans ses rêves, elle l'avait confondu avec le Lion, et lui, il avait laissé faire. Au début, c'était juste pour qu'elle se libère de ses non-dits, mais il n'avait pas prévu la tournure qu'ont prise les choses. Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle s'en rendrait compte ?

« ============================================================================= »

- Ikki ? Oh Déesse ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Marine, attends ! Nous devons en parler…

- C'est horrible

- Calme-toi

- Comment ais-je pu ?

- Je suis le fautif. J'aurais dû résister, mais au départ, je voulais juste te réconforter. Pardonne-moi

- Je l'ai trahis ! Je suis une misérable

- Arrête, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi le coupable

- Si, je l'ai trompé. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ?

- Marine ! Tu es vivante ! C'est normal que tu profite de la vie. Il ne t'en voudrait pas

- Mais je l'aime. Je devais lui être fidèle

- Il est mort Marine ! Ce n'est pas le trahir que de chercher à être heureuse avec d'autres

- Non… non… je ne veux pas… je veux être à lui, juste à lui. Personne ne peut le remplacer. Personne !

- Marine, ne t'entête pas dans la mauvaise attitude

- Ne me touche plus !

Elle s'enfuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ikki la retrouva sous un arbre. Il s'approcha d'elle :

- Écoutes, je crois qu'on devrait rester… proches

- C'est lui que j'aime - répondit-elle, visiblement calmée et parfaitement lucide.

- Je sais. Et je ne suis pas amoureux de toi non plus. Mais avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager des choses…de la tendresse, c'est important

- Tu veux dire du sexe

- Non, ça c'est pas difficile à trouver autour de nous. Par contre, être avec quelqu'un qui vous comprend, qui vit les mêmes choses, c'est quasi impossible. Surtout pour des gens comme nous. Rassures-toi, je ne profiterai plus de toi, comme la dernière fois. Je suis désolé, je m'en veux

- J'étais aussi responsable

- Toi tu as l'excuse de tes… difficultés actuelles, moi non. Juste cette putain de faiblesse humaine

- C'est à moi que j'en veux. Je ne te rejette pas la faute

- c'est charitable de ta part, mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été comme autrefois…un salaud

- Ce n'est pas le cas

- Marine… Je tiens à toi vraiment. Tous ces mois où nous nous sommes apprivoisés, cela compte pour moi. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, certes, car nos deux cœurs sont déjà enchaînés à d'autres, mais nous deux, seulement nous deux, pouvons réellement nous comprendre mutuellement et nous aider. Nous ne devons pas nous éloigner à cause de cette erreur. Je te promets de ne plus me laisser aller à ça, mais restons amis

- Je n'ai rien à objecter

« ============================================================================================ »

- Je trouve que tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux Marine. Tu n'es plus apathique comme au début. Je découvre même un petit caractère de coch…

- Tu perds rien pour attendre toi ! Je saurais te faire payer cette insulte

- Ahaha, tu as repris du poil de la bête, j'adore !

Elle le frappe sur l'épaule, mais ça ne le fait pas vaciller. Il lui saisit le bras.

- Ça te dirait…ce soir ?

- Espèce de pervers !

- Mais non ! Juste que cela nous fera du bien, tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Je suis pas à ta disposition Phénix !

- Ne le vois pas comme ça ! Nous pouvons bien passer de temps en temps des moments… sympas sans que cela n'implique quoi que ce soit. Tu en dis quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

« ============================================================================= »

- Ça va ? T'es bizarre en ce moment. Souvent fatiguée, voire malade. Je commence à m'inquiéter

- Ouais c'est rien

- Vu le ton, j'en jurerai pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marine ?

- Rien ! Fous-moi la paix !

- Je suis plus têtu que toi, tu le sais. Alors réponds-moi, on gagnera du temps et de l'énergie

- Je suis enceinte! Voilà tu es content de le savoir, hein? - Elle répond agressivement.

- Oh Mon Dieu!

- Laisse-le où il est! Tu m'as mise enceinte, tu te rends compte?

- Ok...ok, restons calmes. Je ne suis pas un lâche, je vais assumer, on va y arriver

- Tu crois quoi? Qu'on va jouer tous les trois à la famille parfaite?

- Marine! Tu n'envisage quand même pas de...?

- Non. Tuer un enfant, même non désiré, est, à mes yeux, le pire crime qu'une femme puisse faire

- Ça me rassure. Nous allons l'élever et...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes! Je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule

- C'est n'est pas si facile que ça, tu sais

- Tu ne comprends rien! Je... je veux rester seule

- Bien sur que je sais, figure-toi. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu voulais un enfant, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un doute là-dessus. Mais maintenant il est là, alors il faut qu'on pense à lui

- Ce sera comme ça, point final! - conclut-elle en s'en allant.

« ============================================================================= »

- J'aurais pas cru que moi je m'abaisserai à faire ça, c'est si ... dingue de parler devant un mur. C'est déjà absurde en soi, alors penser que si toi tu peux entendre, les onze autres aussi, bonjour l'intimité! Enfin, faut bien que je trouve une idée, quelque chose à faire... pour elle. Je sais pas ce que tu ressentais pour elle... mais si c'était, ne serait-ce que la moitié des sentiments qu'elle te porte, alors je dois t'en parler...elle n'arrive toujours pas à dépasser ta mort, elle s'accroche à ses regrets et c'est malsain... si tu pouvais ... lui envoyer... un petit coup de pouce, je sais pas moi mais quelque chose pour qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie! Je sais même pas si l'arrivée du bébé l'aidera!... elle ne renoue pas vraiment avec l'envie de vivre, malgré tous mes efforts. Aide-nous Aiolia, aide-la. Toi seul peux le faire, parce que toi seul compte pour elle. Si seulement tu pouvais revenir!


	4. Chapter 4

« ============================================================================= »

_Six mois plus tard - Chambre de Maternité_

- Mais c'est qu'il a l'air d'être résistant notre petiot! Il sera roux comme toi. Tu veux prendre ton fils dans tes bras Marine?

- Euh... je suis fatiguée... plus tard

Ikki la regarde d'un air colérique mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Un coup à la porte et entrent quelques chevaliers venus féliciter les nouveaux parents. Shun s'approche vivement de son frère et son neveu.

- Oh qu'il est mignon! Vous allez l'appeler comment?

Ikki regarde Marine dans les yeux en répondant:

- Son nom est Aiolia

Marine sursaute dans son lit. Shun s'étonne:

- Ah bon? Comme c'est gentil de votre part. je savais pas que tu étais ami avec le Lion mon frère

- Tu es loin de tout savoir Shun

- Je peux le tenir? Allez s'il te plait?

Ikki accepte et lui met le bébé dans les bras.

« ============================================================================= »

- J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre votre relation Ikki

- Y a rien à comprendre

- Pourquoi tu t'installe pas avec elle?

- En effet t'as rien compris Shun. On n'est pas un couple Marine et moi

- Mais vous venez d'avoir un bébé ensemble?

- C'était un accident, ok? Une stupide fois qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu

- Comment peux-tu dire cela de ton fils? Je vois pourtant bien ton regard quand tu le tiens dans tes bras!

- Écoute Shun! J'assume mon rôle de père, c'est sûr. Je prendrai soin de lui, et de sa mère aussi. Mais je ne cherche pas à mener une relation avec elle! Et elle ne le veut encore moins

- Que c'est triste!

- C'est comme ça. La vie, c'est pas les feuilletons à l'eau de rose! Tu es pire qu'une gamine romantique et fleur bleue Shun!

« ============================================================================= »

Vivant seule avec le bébé, Marine fut bien obligée de se lever et s'en occuper. Ce fut lorsqu'elle prononça son nom que le sourire lui revint. Toute aux pensées que lui évoquaient le nom d'Aiolia, elle observa son enfant: des petits yeux verts, des cheveux roux clairs... non, il n'avait rien d'Ikki. Il pourrait plus facilement passer pour celui d'Aiolia. Elle le prit contre elle, calant sa petite tête contre son cou: - Aiolia, mon chéri... mon bébé...

Ikki la trouva en train de bercer leur fis, en chantonnant. Il entra doucement mais elle s'arrêta en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Du calme! Tu va pas me sauter à la gorge quand même? Écoute Marine, ça fait des mois que tu évite cette discussion, mais maintenant qu'il est là, faut se décider à agir pour son bien-être avant tout. Je vais aller m'installer dans la maison vide derrière la tienne. Je serai près de vous deux, mais en te laissant ta tranquillité. Je viendrai le voir tous les jours et je m'en occuperai aussi, ça te laissera un peu de temps pour toi. Ça te va comme ça?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de son père, puisqu'il a la chance de l'avoir

« ============================================================================= »


	5. Chapter 5

_Trois ans plus tard _

_Un événement extraordinaire a eu lieu: la résurrection des Chevaliers d'Or._

* * *

Marine se retrouve en face du Lion. Elle se met à pleurer. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Hé! - Aiolia fait un bond quand un petit garçon lui donne un coup de pied dans la jambe.

- T'es qu'un méchant! Pourquoi tu fais pleurer ma Maman?

- Ta maman? - articule doucement le Lion en regardant Marine. C'est vrai que ce gamin roux lui ressemble!

Marine en est horrifiée: comment lui expliquer? A quoi bon lui dire qu'elle l'aime? Jamais il ne la croira. La preuve est faite qu'elle ne l'a même pas attendu. Jamais il ne voudra d'elle maintenant. Jamais.

- Je vais lui dire à mon Papa! Il va t'écraser la tête et t'envoyer en enfer!

- Aiolia! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces paroles? - se penche Marine vers le petit, en le secouant par l'épaule.

Le Lion reste interdit: - Tu... tu lui a donné mon nom?

- Papa! - Le gamin s'enfuit et se cogne aux jambes d'Ikki.

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon poussin?

- Le grand monsieur est méchant! Il a fait pleurer Maman!

Ikki voit alors le Lion à côté de Marine et rassure l'enfant: - Mais non, c'est un ami. Maman pleure parce qu'elle est trop heureuse de le revoir

L'intéressé, lui, a baissé les yeux en voyant le Phénix. Ikki! C'est lui qui vit avec Marine! Aiolia ravale sa jalousie et sa douleur: il n'a, après tout, aucun droit d'être jaloux, Marine n'est pas pour lui, elle n'a jamais été pour lui. Si seulement il avait été plus courageux, s'il lui avait ouvert son cœur avant. ... Enfin, elle a une famille, elle est heureuse, cela seul doit compter maintenant. Tant pis pour lui. Qu'elle soit heureuse, elle! Il réussit à leur dire:

- Toutes mes félicitations Marine, Ikki. C'est un magnifique enfant. Et je vois qu'il a déjà du punch

Ikki prit son fils sur son épaule, et s'approcha pour serrer la main d'Aiolia.

- Heureux de ton retour Aiolia

- Merci Ikki. Ça fait du bien de tous vous revoir

Le petit tendait les mains pour que sa mère le reprenne, mais Ikki l'en empêcha:

- Non bonhomme. On va laisser ta maman et Aiolia discuter tranquilles

- Mais c'est moi Aiolia!

- Oui. Mais c'est lui aussi

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

« ============================================================================= »

Plusieurs semaines se passent. Aiolia évite Marine, et aucun n'a osé avouer ses sentiments. Chacun persuadé que l'autre ne voudra pas de lui. C'est Ikki, ne voyant rien venir, qui les bouscule. Il explique la situation à Aiolia:

- Marine et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensembles. Nous ne l'avons jamais été d'ailleurs. Le petit est un accident. Un heureux accident, parce que c'est grâce à lui que Marine a survécu. Elle était si dépressive, même désespérée

Aiolia ne comprend pas: Marine a toujours été si forte! Quel événement aurait pu la chambouler ainsi?

- Et sache qu'elle ne s'est occupée du bébé que lorsque je l'ai appelé comme toi. C'est toi qu'elle aime, tu ne vois donc rien? Elle t'a tant pleuré, et elle te voit dans le petit. Heureusement sinon elle se serait tuée. Je connais ce regard qu'elle avait. Moi j'étais juste dans les parages un jour où elle n'en pouvait plus. J'ai jamais été qu'un échappatoire, comme une bouteille pour un désespéré. Elle t'attend. Va idiot! Elle n'attend que toi!

« ============================================================================= »

A la suite de cet exposé, Aiolia a pris son courage à deux mains et a avoué son amour à Marine. Ils se mettent en couple. Désormais, ils ne se quittent plus un seul instant, se tenant la main et s'embrassant sans cesse. Même pendant les entraînements. Les combat finissent toujours en câlins, au grand énervement de leurs collègues.

« ============================================================================= »

_Un petit-déjeuner chez Marine:_

- Pourquoi Papa il vit pas avec nous?

- Parce que c'est Aiolia mon amoureux

- Mais les autres ils disent que c'est le Papa qui est l'amoureux de la Maman!

- Euh… c'est souvent le cas, mais pas cette fois, tu comprends?

L'enfant grogne, exprimant son incompréhension, puis s'éclaire.

- Si Aiolia devenait mon Papa, il n'y aurait plus de problème alors?

- On peut voir les choses de cette façon

- Aiolia, je peux t'appeler Papa 2? Comme ça, tu es mon Papa numéro 2 et tu as le droit d'être l'amoureux de Maman! Tu veux, dis?

- Bien sûr que je veux, mon petit chat. Je serai très content d'être ton autre papa

- Youououpi! Moi j'ai deux papas! Moi j'ai deux papas! - crie le petit garçon à tue-tête.

- D'ailleurs - reprend Marine- tu va aussi avoir un petit frère

Aiolia se rapproche de sa compagne, et passe ses bras sur sa taille.

- Ah bon? Un petit frère pour moi?

- Ou alors une petite sœur peut être

L'enfant s'arrêta et fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce qu'on ne sait pas encore si ce sera un garçon ou une fille

- Ben… tu as commandé quoi?

- Que veux-tu dire par commander?

- Ben oui! Tonton Shun il m'a montré! Tu prends le livre et tu commandes ce que tu veux. Je vais te le chercher Maman. Comme ça, tu va pouvoir commander un petit frère ou une petite sœur sans te tromper

Il s'enfuit en courant et revient en montrant fièrement sa trouvaille. Les deux adultes rient:

- Mais non mon chéri. Ça c'est un catalogue de jouets. Mais un bébé, ça ne se commande pas comme ça!

- Ah bon? Comment on va faire pour faire venir mon petit frère alors?

- Ne t'inquiète pas chaton. Il est déjà en route - réplique Aiolia en embrassant le cou de Marine.

'***************************************************************************************************

_The End - Merci à mes lecteurs et ceux d'entre eux qui ont pris un peu de temps pour laisser une trace de leur passage, j'ai apprécié vos opinions. A une prochaine aventure au Sancturiland!_


End file.
